The new cultivar ‘GG 6501’ is a product of a naturally occurring, single branch mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GG 450’ (not patented) which is an undistributed proprietary cultivar. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo van Zanten in August 2003 in Oxnard, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GG 6501’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and Carpinteria, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.